Crazy Camp Games
by Oomaki-chan
Summary: It's time for baseball camp. But what's up with the room? And all of these weird games? And talk about pairings! Main pairing MihaXAbe, but there's some TajiXHana, and maybe some more. Rated T for safety.
1. Naver Have I Ever

The bus stopped and the team got off of the train. They looked at the house that they would be staying in for 2 weeks. It was baseball camp and the whole team was sent out to some house in a forest. It wasn't close to anything important. Not even a fast food place. Everyone explored the house for a bit. Then the coach rushed them out for a hike around the area. They got back 2 hours later. And by then it was getting dark. They all showered, and then got ready for diner. After that they went to the room they were given to get ready for bed. When they got in they saw how small the room really was.

"What the hell is this?" Abe yelled.

"Well the couch said that she's sorry the room is so small." Hanai said. "But the place is great for training. She says we all will share a bed with one other team mate."

"You're kidding me!" Screamed the whole team.

"I don't really mind." Tajima said. "As long I get sleep I'm good."

"Yeah. And besides. The futons are pretty big." Oki stated, pulling one of the futons out of the closet.

Abe let out a sigh and went over to help get the futons ready. "Ok so who are we sharing with?"

"Let's all just pick our own buddies." Mizutani said.

"Oh oh! I call Hanai!" Tajima cheered glomping the team captain.

"Fine." Hanai said with a slight blush.

"Hey Oki! You and me?" Sakaeguchi called out, getting a nod.

"I call Izumi!" Mizutani called.

Soon everyone had their pairs. But people had made them so fast that Abe and Mihashi ended up together by default. Mihashi scrambled to get the futon ready. He seemed nervous at the thought of sharing the futon. But he was really no different than usual.

"You know I'm not really tired yet." Izumi stated.

"I know what you mean!" Tajima said.

"Want to play a game then?" Hanai asked.

"What game?" Half of them asked.

"Oh I know!" Mizutani screamed. "Let's play 'Never Have I Ever'!"

"H-how do you play?" Mihashi asked.

"It's pretty easy. We sit down in a circle. Then everyone takes turns saying something they have never done before. And if anyone else in the room has done it then they put one finger up. The person who gets all ten fingers up first, well they sort of win. But nothing really happens to them." Mizutani explained.

"Sounds fun." Someone said.

"Then let's play."

So they all got in a circle and sat down. They quickly decided that Hanai would go first.

"Ok. Never have I ever, broken a bone." After he said that 4 people put fingers up. Then it was Tajima's turn.

"Never have I ever 'done it' with a girl!" He said. Half of the people blushed, only Nishihiro put a finger up. He got a couple of stares, only making him blush more. But he was next so he cleared his throat.

"Never have I ever, kissed a guy." After that three people had their fingers up.

"Never have I ever given a guy a blow job." Mizutani said. Tajima put his finger up and everyone stared at him like he was nuts.

"You do realize what that means right?" Abe asked.

"Yep!" He said grinning. There was a moment of silence before Izumi took his turn.

"Well on that note never have I ever gotten a blow job." With that Hanai blushed putting up a finger.

"Holy crap!" Abe, Oki, and Izumi screamed, standing up. "You two did it!"

"I told you I never 'did it' with a GIRL." Tajima said with a beaming grin.

"Wait so are you guys dating?" Suyama asked.

"Yeah." Hanai said with a blush. "For almost a month now."

"C-c-congr-gradulations." Mihashi stuttered out.

"Thanks bro." Tajima said patting Mihashi on the back. At that they decided to drop the topic and continue with the game.

After an hour Tajima had put up all of his fingers and would have put up more if he could. Mihashi had the least of all of them. Only one finer up and that was for reading a smut fan fiction. But finally they all started getting tired and went to bed. Only Mihashi didn't sleep at all.

Then next day they talked about playing another game. But they had been training from 7 in the morning to 7 in the afternoon. So they were completely exhausted. But still, Mihashi couldn't sleep. That went on for 3 days. So Abe started getting a little bit worried. He decided to talk to him.

"Hey Mihashi!" Abe called to him after diner. When Mihashi heard his name he started panicking a bit. "Why haven't you been sleeping lately?"

"I-I don't know." The pitcher said quietly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Abe screamed causing Mihashi to freak out. 'Crap. I have to be careful what I say and how I say it.' Abe thought to himself. "Sorry. But you really need to get sleep."

"H-how do you know I haven't been sleeping?" Mihashi asked.

"I share a futon with you. Remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"But look Mihashi. If you don't get enough sleep it will affect your game." Abe said in as calm of a voice as he could manage. Mihashi just nodded. Abe let out a sigh. "Coach wanted to talk to the team. Come on." Abe grabbed Mihashi's hand and pulled him into a different room. Everyone else was already sitting down around a table. Abe and Mihashi sat down and the coach started talking.

"Ok. So I've decided to let you guys have tomorrow off." As she said this the team cheered. Then she silenced them. "We will drop you guys off at the lake that's a little ways away then we'll pick you up in the afternoon. You guys are free to do whatever while you're there as long as it doesn't involve anything illegal."

"Drat." Hanai joked, causing a laugh to come from everyone in the room.

"Back on topic." Momoe continued. "You guys will be unsupervised the whole time. We are assuming that we can trust you guys. So please show us that's true. Now go get some sleep." Everyone agreed and went to their room. They decided to go to sleep early to have enough energy for the next day. But before they went to bed they all packed small bags of what they would need.

"A-Abe-kun." Mihashi came up to Abe.

"Yeah?" Abe responded not looking at the boy.

"W-what should I pack?" The pitcher asked.

"A bathing suit, a towel, sun block, a water bottle, and a spare change of clothes." Abe listed. "Also bring anything else that you might want."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Abe said. Then he looked up to see Mihashi's confused face. Then he let out a sigh. "Like a card game or maybe a book." Mihashi nodded then went to his duffel bag to search for everything. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped. Mihashi turned his head to see Abe. "Let me help so you don't forget anything." Mihashi nodded happily. Then the two teens packed up their stuff. Once that was done they went to bed. Abe could tell that Mihashi wasn't actually sleeping, and that kept him up too. So to try to calm the pitcher down, Abe snaked one of his hands around so that it found Mihashi's. He clasped their fingers together, gave the hand a squeeze, before falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Truth Or Dare

By 9 in the morning the next day the team was on their walk to this lake that they were gonna spend the whole day at. The lake it's self was pretty small but there was a sandy bank that made it seem kind of like a beach. There was a picnic table with coolers filled with food under it. There was a grill off to the side so that they could cook if need be. Then tied to the shore there was a canoe floating in the lake. All of the boys cheered as they set up their stuff, claiming their spots. Then the coach left and they were completely alone.

"Hey Tajima, Hanai." Mizutani blurted.

"Yeah?" Hanai answered, Tajima looking in his direction.

"You say you've been dating for a month now. So how come we haven't seen you kiss yet?" Mizutani asked.

"Yeah really." Izumi added. "I can understand if you wanted to hide it from everyone at school or the coach and all. But we are alone now. And there was always those times in the locker room or back in the bed room."

Hanai's face was all red. And even Tajima had a blush on. Tajima was about to open his mouth to say something when Hanai's lips crashed into his. Tajima gave him a quick kiss back before the two separated. Tajima then let out a huge grin and ran off to the water. Everyone came back into focus after seeing the two kiss, and chased after them.

They all played around in the water for several hours. Then they all decided to eat something. The cooked burgers and hot dogs on the grill, and ate whatever else they wanted with it. After about 10 minutes they were all in the water. All except for Mihashi and Abe, who were stretching after the meal. But instead of going back into the water, Mihashi just grabbed a book, sat down on his towel, and started reading.

"You're not going back in the water?" Abe asked. Mihashi shook his head for a no. Abe shrugged and lay down on his own towel to take a nap. After a while there was a scream fallowed by all of the guys running out of the lake. "What happened?" Abe yelled, startled into waking up.

"Oki puked!" Tajima laughed.

"Sorry guys." Oki said sadly. "It was probably from eating too much."

"Don't worry. We can do something out here." Izumi stated. They didn't know who but someone screamed "Truth or Dare". They decided to go with it. "Oki, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever thought of kissing someone on this team?"

"No." Oki looked slightly disgusted. "Hanai, truth or dare."

"Dare." He said boldly.

"I dare you to lick up Tajima's arm!"

Tajima reluctantly put his arm up. Hanai grabbed it the brought his tong out and roughly licked up the clean-up batters arm. The game went on for a while. Abe didn't pay much attention to what was going on until Tajima asked him truth or dare.

"Dare?" He said, half heartedly. Instead on Tajima blurting out something, he crawled over to Abe and whispered something into his ear. The rest of the team wondered what it was, because Abe's face flushed.

"It's a dare so you have to." Tajima beamed proudly.

"Fine. Let me just get some water first." Abe got up to get some water, and the rest of the team begged Tajima to tell them what the dare was. Before they knew it Abe was back with the group. He kneeled down behind Mihashi and tapped the pitcher on the shoulder. Mihashi jumped before turning towards his catcher.

"Yeah?" He asked with a shaky voice. He was about to say something else when Abe suddenly brought their faces closer together. Then he kissed Mihashi gently on the lips. After about 3 seconds the two parted. Mihashi's face was in shock.

"And that was the dare." Tajima stated. After hearing it was just a dare Mihashi lowered his face a bit. The game went on for a few more turns until Mihashi randomly stood up and ran toward the trees.

"Mihashi! Where are you going!" Hanai yelled. When Mihashi didn't reply they started to get worried.

"I'm gonna go find him." Abe said, then he ran off in the direction that Mihashi went in. He ran for about five minutes before he found his pitcher, crouched down, back against a tree, crying. "Mihashi? What's wrong?" Abe leaned down.

"Y-y-y-ou k-k-k-kissed m-me." The boy said through his sobs. Abe just nodded. "I, I thought you m-meant it." Mihashi looked up at Abe, tears streaming down his face. "I thought you loved me."

That's when it hit Abe. He felt like such an idiot. He grabbed Mihashi by the wrist, the pulled him up off the ground. Mihashi tried to struggle, but Abe pinned him to the tree. Then Abe swiftly gave Mihashi another kiss. This one was rougher, but more passionate. Mihashi froze. Then by instinct Mihashi started kissing the catcher back, who in turn wrapped his arms around the pitcher. Abe had one arm around Mihashi's waist and one arm trailing up his back. Mihashi moaned and snaked his arms around Abe's neck. The two separated for much needed air. "I love you." Abe whispered into Mihashi's ear.

"Really? You really do?" Mihashi asked whipping the tears off of his face. Abe gave him one more quick kiss.

"Of course." Abe looked into his pitchers eyes. Mihashi was smiling the biggest smile that Abe had ever seen on him. It made Abe blush a bit before leaning into another kiss. While they were kissing, Mihashi tried to lean into Abe more, but it caused the catcher to lose his balance. Abe fell backwards onto his butt, with Mihashi leaning awkwardly over him. Abe swiftly changed his position so that he was sitting cross legged. Mihashi was sitting on his lap.

Abe had used the shock of the fall to his advantage, because when they fell, Mihashi had let out a gasp. Abe was able to have his tong enter Mihashi's mouth at that time. He let his tong search through the cavern. He got several soft moans from Mihashi and he pulled the pitchers tong away from its hiding spot. They had their tongs tangled in a fierce battle for dominance before Mihashi gave into Abe's kiss. Then still wrapped in each other's arms, the pair parted after hearing a rustle in the bushes. Then out of nowhere the whole team was suddenly staring down at their catcher and pitcher, who were on the ground, disturbed away from their make out session. All Abe heard was someone saying 'Oops'. Then he got up, and picked Mihashi off the ground. Then holding Mihashi's hand, he smiled and ran back to the lake.

The team quickly got used to the small kisses that Mihashi and Abe would share during their games. But then the coach came to pick them up and the two had to stop. Mihashi was so tired though, that Abe carried him on his back all the way to the small house. Mihashi leaned his head on Abe's shoulder as the two talked together as if nothing had happened. Then after diner everyone headed to bed. Abe and Mihashi climbed into their shared bed because they were too tired to stay awake much longer.

"Good night Abe." Mihashi whispered.

"Because it's you, you can call me Takaya." The catcher responded.

"Ok then." Mihashi smiled. "Good night Takaya."

Abe gave Mihashi a quick kiss on the forehead. "Good night Ren." Then the young pitcher fell asleep in his catcher's arms. Abe smiled at the sight of his loved one sleeping so soundly. "He finally gets to sleep." He thought to himself before sleep took over him as well.


End file.
